Baby Dahl
by Darcy.Delaine
Summary: Take a childish, immature girl and put her in a world where she's the outcast and the princess; the lover and the fighter. In between a natural bond that she holds with her three Serantés and the sexual curiosity with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. OC/ Grimmy and other pairings.
1. So Difficult

**Cuddley Mousse Note**: Hello, hello my lovely readers. This is the first chapter of, "BabyDahl" ! *Crowd goes wild* :D Wowza! I do hope that you all enjoy the first chapter so much that you all decide to stick around for many more chapters to come! Wellps—I won't keep you all from reading…. ~ **Enjoy and Dream** ~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and none of its characters. But my OC's on the other hand—their bootays are all mine! **

**Chapter one: Drama all day ***

The blue haired Espada, number six, sat while Aizen blabbered on about another one of his plans. Grimmjow couldn't be any more cavalier about the situation.

"Her name is Rhys." Aizen spoke.

_What kind of name is that for a girl? _Grimmjow thought to himself. His eyes, curiously to his dismay looked over to where Aizen pulled up an image of her. The holographic photo hovered above the end of the table where he sat; covering his face, but that didn't matter. Everyone and even the denying Grimmjow starred at the girl. She looked human—and as Aizen spoke of her, which didn't matter because Grimmjow *wasn't listening* he gave her too much credit. The sixth Espada merely closed his eyes.

_Tch. I could crack that little girl in half. _

"She's cute." Harribel said casually with her eyes closed.

"Indeed." Gin mumbled.

_The fuck? Her eyes have been closed this whole time and Gin—I'm starting to believe Gin doesn't have eyes. _

Grimmjow scowled noticing the creepy grin Gin wore; well he wore it all the time, but his words made it excessively weird. The guy all around didn't sit right with Grimmjow—he was sneaky and even though Grimmjow never trusts anyone; he especially couldn't trust Gin.

Not wanting to keep his sight on the skinny man any longer, he looked over at the fuzzy image, this time letting himself take in her features.

She smiled big like a human, her mouth framed by lush pink lips. Her skin was creamy but not pale and her eyes were a sky blue, bright and boundless. The thick black lashes did a lot to praise her look of innocence. Then her hair—even in the picture it looked so soft. The long blond locks that fell around her face went down past her shoulders, there the picture ended.

Grimmjow got his fill then looked away.

"She's attending her first day at school, and I want one of you to keep watch and see what she's capable of." Aizen said as the picture disappeared.

"I'll do it, sir." Gin spoke lightly bowing his head.

Aizen grinned, "No."

Everyone was a bit shocked especially Gin. Who would Aizen trust more than Gin, his right hand man, to carry out such a mission?

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked up stunned, he was asking himself that same question a second ago.

_Why the hell me?_

"I'm sending you to observe, and report back to me once the day is over." Aizen spoke.

Grimmjow shrugged off any hint of concern or care, and merely looked away. Secretly he was kind of glad that he was chosen—but he'd never admit it.

Rhys immediately sat up rubbing her reddened ears between her thumb and index finger. She would still be sleeping if her ears didn't burn so much.

_Who the hell is talking about me?_ She rose from the peach colored sheets and greeted her brightly, sun lit room. Making her way to her mirror she gazed at the inflamed skin. But none the less she was caught by her assessing eyes and began to gaze at herself intently. She looked over her velvety skin to make sure she hadn't any pimples. Then she looked at her lips, with her bad habit of licking them she was surprised to see they weren't chapped. So since there was nothing to fret and whine about she smiled at herself.

"Rhys, you better be getting dressed if you expect to not be late for your first day!" Her mom called nonchalantly.

Rhys's eyes snapped to her bed side clock. _8:00, Gah, But school starts at 8:30! _

She popped from dresser to closet trying to put her uniform together. Luckily, she took her shower once Elliot left last night, which by the way made her aggravated because he never liked to cuddle.

She was fully dressed in her new Karakura High uniform, and then she stepped to the mirror to examine it. Expectantly, she frowned faintly disliking the way the color showed on her. The dull gray made her skin look paler than it was, and the red neck tie thing was uncomfortable. She wouldn't make any crazy alterations today, but once she found out if she could wear it with her own style she'd do so many things! But right now she stood in the skirt with white knee high socks and brown loafers, and that stupid jacket covering up her white button up.

_Just let today be a good day! _She thought to herself grabbing her soft brief case and leaving the room.

She walked down the hall to Noah's room and knocked softly. Humming a tune to herself, she waited for the answer she knew wasn't coming. So she stepped in and looked around the dark room. Noah was a vampire, not literally, but he always loved a barely lit room and always had to sleep in pure darkness. Not Rhys. Rhys had to have the TV on when she slept. The curtains had to be drawn back so the sun could wake her before her mom did. That was never a pleasant wakeup call if it came from her mom.

She walked across the messy room to the bed where a lump laid motionless.

_How should I wake him? _

She walked to the other side of the bed where his face was and noticed that his phone was on the night stand. Placing the phone right by his face, she laid on the floor beneath him, giggling to herself.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed his number as it rang. The frightening tune that she recognized, _Danger by Eptic_ began to play. She groaned to herself because he hadn't changed his ringtone in forever. She liked dubstep and all plus Noah was actually the one who got her into it, but she was the kind of person who changed their ringtone every day.

She heard him shuffle and then said a groggy, "Hello."

Rhys held her nose and tried not to laugh but failed while speaking, "Uhh Helloooo.." She spoke in a very nasally voice—somewhat reminding her of Squidward from Spongebob.

"What the hell do you want Rhys?" Noah spoke.

She laughed some more, "I don't know who this Rhys person is, but uh I was just calling to let you know that your fridge is running away!"

She popped up quickly with a, "Booga Booga" not startling him like she wanted but she smiled anyway.

"Rhys you're so lame." He mumbled turning over and continuing to lie in bed.

_What!_ Rhys jumped on the bed offended. "Nu-uh I am genius . ." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Who told you that lie?" He asked.

"Pee-pa." She said sitting on the bed and leaning onto his shoulder, letting her hair fall into his face.

"Well your gramps is insane."

"No he's not! Pee-pa may be the smartest person here next to me." She boasted.

He laughed leaving that as his reply which made Rhys a bit angry.

"You know you could be as smart as me if you got up and got ready for school. You need some egamacation in your life." She hopped across his body purposely and went to his closet.

"Egama—what?" He said sitting up. _  
_

"Egamacation!" She yelled coming from the closet and tossing him the uniform. "Now c'mon we're gonna be late."

She left his room in a hurry and stepped to Elliot's door.

_Now what funny way can I wake him up? _When she came up with a clever plan she reached for the door knob and tried to walk in. _Huh? _She jiggled the door handle and the door didn't budge.

_Since when does he lock his door?_ She was about to bang on the door violently, but right as she raised her fist Elliot stepped out. He was dressed in his uniform, his brief case slung behind one shoulder. Rhys looked at him surprised.

"Before you can annoy me." He spoke walking past her and down the hall. She shook the expression she wore, dropped her fist, and ran after him

"I'm not annoying!" She yelled while following him down the steps.

He kept his back to her, "Who the fuck told you that lie?"

In a flash an axe came swinging towards his face. Elliot ducked and none to gracefully fell down the rest of the steps on his ass.

"Pee-pa." Rhys stated calmly.

Her grandfather, Keatin, dressed in a peach colored kimono looked down at the boy who was recovering from his fall.

"Damn—I missed him." Keatin spoke.

"You missed me! The hell is your malfunction, old man?" Elliot yelled standing up to look down at the short man. He was the same height as Rhys who was 5'2", now Elliot on the other hand was 6'1". Not only were they the craziest two in the house, they both were definitely were the shortest.

Rhys made her way past the two bickering bodies to greet her mom who was in the kitchen packing lunches.

"Morning mom." Rhys said leaning up to her mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Moring dear." She said with a smile. You'd think that she'd be upset that her dad put another hole in the wall, but she got used to it. Their family went through crazy stuff like this on a daily basis and it was unpreventable.

"Here's your lunch." Her mom said handing her the peach bag with daises on it.

"Thanks." She chirped in response, then noticing Reid sitting at the table eating breakfast. She moseyed over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning Reid!"

He laughed and lightly placed a hand on her arms hoping she release her grip a little.

"Morning Rhys." He coughed.

"How come you didn't wake me up when you got up?" She asked pulling away and leaning on the table with her elbows.

He smiled and blushed. "Well I wasn't sure if Elliot and you were still together."

She sighed and frowned. "You know Elliot's not a cuddler." She whispered.

"Damn right I'm not! That's for humans!" Elliot yelled jumping into the conversation.

"How dare you soil my granddaughter and then have the audacity to not cuddle with her!" Keatin wailed bringing Elliot's attention back to him.

"Listen gramps it's none of your business what I do with Rhys after I fuck her!"

Everyone in the room sighed in embarrassment, especially Rhys. Even though sex was different for them, it was still sex, and the way Elliot spoke of it made it seem so dirty and awful.

"Why can't you be like that lad?" Keatin spoke pointing to Reid who sat with an innocent blush, not wanting to be in the vulgar conversation. "He doesn't make a sound when he's in there with Aoife!"

"Well excuse me for giving it to Rhys the good way!" Elliot retorted.

_The good way? _Everyone thought. In the mist of the continued squabbling Noah made his way down stairs and past the two yelling fools.

"What's it about this time?" He asked stepping to Rhys's mom and grabbing the lunch she held out to him.

"Oh you know same old, same old,—Keatin not liking Elliot." She said with an overbearing laugh.

"You mean Keatin trying to kill Elliot." Reid chuckled, standing up and grabbing his lunch as well.

"Aye-ya! Will you two cut it out we have an egamacation to go get!" Rhys yelled.

_Egamacation? _Reid questioned, but when he was about to point out her obvious mispronunciation Noah placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. There was no hope in convincing her that she was wrong.

"Gah! It's 8:30! We're late!" Rhys yelled storming out the house without worrying if the boys were behind her or not.

"Hey!" Both Noah and Elliot called.

"Thanks for the lunch Ms. Rory." Noah spoke hurriedly while bowing.

"No problem." She spoke, as he ran to catch up with Rhys.

"Outta my way old man." Elliot yelled while Keatin had him pinned against the wall.

"Now you're not gettin' out of here that easy!"

Keatin moseyed over to try and pull his axe from the wall, Elliot taking this as his chance to run out the house.

"You're forgetting your—." Rory looked down at the lunch and then to the screen door that flew open and back closed again. "Lunch."

"Don't worry Ms. Dahl, I'll give it to him." Reid spoke taking Elliot's forgotten lunch in hand, bowing and then heading off as well.

She smiled in return and watched him go. "Have a good day!" She yelled, again to a closing screen door.

"What's all the racket?" Marlette asked walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing mom, would you like some breakfast?" Rory spoke with a smile.

"Sure." She replied starring at her husband who pulled on the axe that was stuck in the wall.

"What's this chump doing?" Marlette whispered to her daughter.

She gave the most clueless look followed by a shrug, "Dad just leave it alone, and one of the kids will get it when they come home." Rory called to her father, but he wasn't having it.

"I's got it!" He yelled. He gave the axe another good yank, and then it flew across the room and into another wall.

Rory sighed to herself seeing as the morning was definitely not over for her.

"Yes, Rory some orange juice and Dayquil does sound good." She mumbled preparing her father's cup.

* * *

Rhys stood with her three companions in front of their new classmates. Some of the faces were so inviting and sweet, but others were sour and judgmental. But, hey, that wouldn't stop Rhys from being friendly.

"Class I would like you all to greet our four new students—." Misato began but was immediately hushed by Rhys.

"Hi everyone!" She started, giving a peppy wave and only receiving **one **back from a bright orange haired girl. "My name is Rhys Ishana Aoife Sori Dahl! It is very nice to meet you all." She smiled expecting a welcome back but the class was silent.

"Nice to meet you Rhys." The same orange haired girl spoke.

Even though Rhys had hoped for more of a welcoming parade or party, the one girl's voice was more than enough.

"Uh—okay. Well would the rest of you like to introduce yourself?" Misato spoke.

Reid stepped up and waved to the class, his smile slight and sweet. "Hello, I'm Reid Iver."

Rhys instantly began to frown, Reid may not have noticed but some girls began to whisper about him. It wasn't in a bad way which was worse. Rhys hated when girls swooned over any of her Serantés. They were hers! But the human world wouldn't ever be able to understand her way—her world. Hell she barely understood it herself.

Rhys was too busy wallowing in sorrow to hear the rest of them say their names, which frankly she didn't care. There would have been more whispering of, "He's hot, Oh my gosh is he single?" Blah, blah, blah—teenaged girls and their boy craziness.

_Damn them. _

Misato assigned them all their seats, and to Rhys's dismay she wasn't near Elliot, Reid, or Noah!

_Wah! This is the worst first day ever!_

Ochi-sensei placed Reid in the front, Elliot on the left side middle, and Noah in the back! Rhys looked from her place on the right side middle, and frowned.

She glanced over to see that she wasn't even by the window; some kid with spiky orange hair blocked her view on top of that! She was about to get angry and sway back and forth in her seat until she able to see past the kid's bright hair. But she took a second to stare at him, and then when he awkwardly looked back, he smiled at her. She was scared and looked away immediately, being caught in stalker mode.

_Crap, now he thinks I'm a total weirdo!_

She starred at her desk, noticing the paper and pen that lazily sat there, a smile forming to her pink lips.

She looked over at Ochi-sensei who was too busy lecturing to notice her. So, with that, she tossed the little paper plane at the orange haired boy. When it hit him in the eye and he looked over at her shaken, she merely waved her hand at him with a really big smile.

He gave an unsure smile in return, and opened the paper plane to see the words, "_Hi I'm Rhys. :D What's your name?"_

The boy happily wrote back, looking up occasionally to make sure Misato wasn't looking. When he flew the paper back smoothly, it landed on Rhys's desk. She ogled.

_He wrote back! Gah! _

She unraveled the note, which she might add was very poorly folded.

"_Hey Rhys nice to meet you, the name's Ichigo." _

Rhys smiled gleefully to herself and quickly set her gaze over to the boy named Ichigo. She threw him a quick wave and he returned the smile while giving a small hand to her innocent gesture.

Across the room Elliot had his eyes on Rhys the whole time with a permanent scowl on his face. She always had a tendency to flirt unconsciously with human males and it really ticked him off. He may not have valued her like Noah and Reid did but she was still his Dåhl and he was her Serantés, so it was natural for him to be jealous. Psh…what the fuck was he thinking; he wasn't fucking jealous! That carrot top bastard didn't have a chance.

Elliot briefly turned his eyes away from Rhys; he'd rather stare at the blank board than look at her anymore. It was pissing him off too much.

Rhys had exchanged a few more words with Ichigo through their little note. He'd even invited her to have lunch with him and his friends! She smiled to herself and wiggled a bit in her seat.

"MISS DAHL, Is this something you'd like to share with the class!?"

Misato slammed her hand on Rhys's desk right on top of the note that she was about to write back to.

Rhys looked up at her a little frazzled. "N-n-no." She spoke hesitantly.

"There are big consequences for disturbing my lesson. Luckily for you it's your first day and I'll let you off with the minimum warning."

Rhys lightly sighed.

"Out!" Misato ordered.

Rhys looked up surprised, "W-what? I thought you said a minimum warning?" She whined.

"You're lucky I'm not sending you to the principal's office unless you'd prefer that."

"No." Rhys spoke sadly while getting up from her seat. She slowly exited the room, dragging her feet the whole way. Sliding the door closed behind her, she lightly leaned against it. How could she get kicked out on her first day.. Pee-pa is going to be so upset to know that she's missing out on her egamacation. _What if mama finds out!?_

She sunk down to the floor and sat down with no regards that her underwear was showing.

From a few feet away, Grimmjow observed her very childish behavior. It made him more disgusted that Aizen made her seem so important, but in retrospect she was a simple girl with no shame for her dignity. Not saying that Grimmjow didn't enjoy the view. Honestly, it was hard for him not to observe her. She was a lot better looking than the silly picture he saw sometime earlier. Her skin was so fragile, it made him think if he touched her that he might bruise or break her.

He liked the way her blonde hair draped down to cover her innocent face. He wanted to see it yet he didn't want to admit it. A light bell could be heard from where he watched her. He noticed how her head popped up in surprise and her big blue eyes came to life. They reminded him somewhat of his own yet hers were more of a transparent blue, one of a kind. The halls began to fill with people and his view of her was obscured.

Reid walked out of the classroom with the rest of the students and extended a hand to help her up. She took it with a frown, and once she was on her feet she jumped into his arms in an embracive hug.

"I got kicked out of class." She whined.

He lightly chuckled trying not to insult her. "I saw."

She released the hug and looked up at him with her lower lip poking out and a slight sniffle coming to her nose. "Don't tell mama, okay."

He smiled down to her. "Promise."

She smiled. Reid was always the one of all her Serantés to make her smile so.

"Ready for the next class, almighty disrupter?" Noah questioned stepping out of the class.

"Yea. Try not to get kicked out of this one too." Elliot added.

She frowned at the two of them. "It's not funny. Pee-pa is going to be mad that I missed out on some egemacation."

"Egema-what?" Elliot asked while tossing his black brief case over his shoulder.

Reid simply placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no.

"Hey Rhys?"

The group turned around and noticed the orange headed boy making his way over to them. He slightly stepped past Elliot who instantly took offense.

"Sorry about what happened in class. Didn't mean to get you kicked out." He joked.

Rhys smiled and blushed deeply, turning her eyes down to her feet and then back to him. "No- it's fine. Um…are we still on for lunch?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Yea sure." He chipped while returning her smile. Unknown to him though, Elliot was furious and it took Reid and Noah to keep him quiet and restrain him.

"So I'll see you at lunch then." Ichigo called as he slowly headed to his next class.

"See ya!" Rhys yelled joyfully.

She sighed, "Isn't he nice?"

"I could ring his little orange headed neck!" Elliot spoke through clenched teeth, finally freeing himself from his two allies.

"No! You will be nice to our new friend or else no food for you for a week." Rhys scolded.

Elliot merely scoffed and trotted on. As if she could deny him feeding her for a week.

"We better get going." Reid commented as Rhys death starred the back of Elliot's head. He slowly began to move ahead but Rhys was still furious about Elliot.

_Why was he such butt all the time? _She had made up the perfect name for him_. "Mr. Cheesey Britches." PERFECT._

"C'mon pipsqueak. We gotta go." Noah spoke placing his hand a top of her head and easing her forward.

* * *

"LUNCH TIME!" Rhys busted out of the room after the last bell rang startling a few people but she answered to their reactions with a cheesy grin.

"I'm headed outside." Noah said while moving past her.

"No! We gotta have lunch with out new friend." Rhys proclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Says who?" Elliot retorted.

"I do!" Rhys stomped. "I do!" "I do!" "I do!"

Reid sighed, a little embarrassed by her childish behavior. "It's just one lunch." He rationalized.

Elliot gave a huff, "Fuck it. Fine."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and began to lead them to the place Ichigo advised her to go.

Once they got to the door Rhys pushed it open hesitantly. She peeped into the room and noticed the few heads that looked up to greet her.

"Hey Rhys." Ichigo welcomed.

"Hola!" Rhys chirped stepping in and addressing the rest of the people she had never seen.

"Hi hi. What's your name?" Rhys greeted the orange haired girl that she remembered was the only one that greeted her this morning.

"Ah, well I'm Inoue Orihime…nice to meet-."

"Oh my gosh your boobies are so big!" Rhys yelled while oogling them. "How big huh? Quadruple D's of F's maybe?"

Orihime blushed deeply while trying to cover her robust chest with her arms. "I'm-I'm not sure."

Ichigo cleared his throat awkwardly to get Rhys's attention. "Rhys this is Uryou, Chad, and Rukia."

She looked at the three as he signaled to her who they were.

"Nice to meet you all." Rhys said while bowing. She happily grinned at their surprised faces.

"So uh—who's your friends?" The girl named Rukia gestured towards the door.

Rhys turned around and noticed her Serantés standing awkwardly by the door. She sighed. "Stop being so uptight. Introduce yourselves."

"Right, pardon my rudeness. My name is Reid Iver." Reid had stepped forward and bowed to his fellow classmate. Setting an example that Noah and Elliot wouldn't be caught dead doing.

"Noah Heywood." Noah stepped over and took a seat. Not very much interested in socializing.

The rest of the room looked over at Elliot a bit expectant even Rhys thought that maybe he would be somewhat polite, but who was she kidding.

He stood in the door way with his arms crossed and his gaze set outside the room. His disgusted scowl didn't help matters either.

"Elliot." Rhys called disappointed. He was embarrassing her in front of their new friends.

"What!?" He replied connecting his irritated eyes with her pleading ones. "I'm here ain't I? What more do you want?"

"Maybe you'd like to sit down. We promise we won't bite." Orihime spoke sweetly.

He cocked an eye at her and grinned. "Oh yea? How can I be so sure you're not into that kinky shit?"

Rhys and her both gasped in surprise of his crudeness.

"Elliot!" Rhys scolded.

"Hey buddy I don't know what your deal is but you better apologize to Orihime!" Ichigo stood up quick and squared up as if ready to fight.

"Ichigo calm down." Rukia spoke while placing a hand on his arm.

"Or what!?" Elliot trotted more into the room getting only a few feet in front of Ichigo.

Once he was close enough Uryou and Chad both stood as well.

"Oh look at the time. Lunch over. It was fun. Thanks for inviting us." Rhys quickly moved between the two steaming bodies and swiftly pushed Elliot out of the room. Noah closed his now empty lunch box and stood up. "Well that didn't take long. See ya." He sent the lost for words group a slight wave and left too.

"I greatly apologize for my friend's behavior. Enjoy your lunches." Reid stood and bowed then made his way out.

"How could you be so mean!" Rhys yelled slapping her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him, but he didn't even seem fazed.

"Well that guy was a asshole. I was only jokin with her." Elliot spoke nonchalantly.

"You're the asshole!" Rhys screamed while taking a finger and pushing it in his face.

He quickly slapped it away. "Well if you like him more then go ahead and be with him then." He pushed her aside and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"None of your fucking business!" He yelled back not even turning around or changing his pace.

"It is my fucking business! Get back here!" She demanded, but he merely gave a small back handed wave over his shoulder and continued down the hall.

She could feel her anger just fuming off her skin. Why was he such a reckless piece of crap! He even made her swear!

She gave a loud gritted teeth scream and turned the other way. "Whatever." She began to walk past Noah and Reid, who watched the whole thing, but right when she eased away Noah grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before she could realize he pulled her into a hug. Resting his cheek on top of her head he held her close.

"He's an asshole. He just can't help it." Noah spoke.

Rhys felt her anger melt down to sadness and she began to cry into Noah's shirt.

* * *

School was over and Rhys stood outside with Reid and Noah waiting for Elliot. She didn't see him in any of the classes after lunch.

"Rhys I don't think he's coming." Reid spoke from behind her.

"B-but where did he go." She whined looking expectantly at the door.

"Probably home."

Rhys turned to Noah and poked out her lip. "You think so?" She hated making him mad, and she especially didn't like him being mad at her.

"Yea. Don't worry about it." He said.

She looked back at the doors figuring he was right. She turned around with them and slowly drug her feet.

"Hey Rhys!"

She turned around to the call of her name and saw Ichigo run up.

"Hey sorry about lunch today." He huffed.

"No I'm sorry. Elliot can be kind of a butt sometimes, but I promise he didn't mean what he said to Orihime."

He smiled and slung his brief case over his shoulder. "She's okay." He glanced over to Reid and Noah and then back to her.

"So are these guys like your brothers?" He leaned in and whispered.

She jumped at the thought. "No-no Um. We're just childhood friends."

"Oh okay. Well if you feel up to it. You and your friends are more than welcome to have lunch with us again." He smiled.

"For sure. And I promise next time Elliot will be on his best behavior." She chirped.

"Alright well see you tomorrow then." He said before heading off home.

She smiled in glee. "See ya!" Turning around to Reid and Noah she gave a victory jump. "We have friends now!"

* * *

"PEE-PA, MEE-MA!" Rhys yelled bursting through the front door to see no welcoming committee. She frowned and tossed her briefcase to the floor and walked through the leaving room and to the kitchen.

Popping around the corner she noticed her mom in the kitchen. "Where's Pee-pa and Mee-ma?" She asked while her mom continued to prepare dinner.

"They went grocery shopping. I had to do something to get Keatin out of my hair." She laughed.

Rhys smiled and looked at her mother. A small realization hit her that she was always home with pee-pa and mee-ma alone with no one to really have as loving company. This made her think to her dad, and she frowned.

"How was school today?" Her mom questioned.

Rhys looked back at her in surprise. "It was good." She cheered.

"Afternoon Mrs. Dahl." Reid announced walking into the kitchen holding Rhys' forgotten briefcase.

"Smells good. Whatcha making?" Noah questioned easing into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Rory smiled and looked up to the crowd she now had. "Where's Elliot?"

Both Reid and Noah looked away and Rhys looked up to her mother worried. "Has he not come home?"

Rory seemed to ponder on her days events not remembering seeing Elliot at all since after they all left for school. "No I can't recall. Did something happen at school?"

"Ah… you know the usual just him being an asshole and socially awkward." Noah responded slowly making his way up stairs Reid falling suite. "Oh and Rhys got kicked out of class today!" He yelled from the top step.

Rhys looked at her mother with wide eyes as Rory gazed back at her with interest.

"Well it was only cause I was trying to make friends!" She explained in a hurry.

"Mhm." He mother replied with a sly smile. Her daughter was always so flamboyant and eager; it wasn't much of a surprise.

Rhys came into the kitchen more and propped herself atop the counter.

"That's kind of the reason why Elliot's mad at me." She spoke with much guilt. "I just really wanted to make friends, and I guess I made him jealous."

"Was it with a boy?" Rory questioned.

"Yea. His name is Ichigo and he's really nice."

"Well there's you problem right there." Rory turned to Rhys to look at her directly. "Reid, Noah, and Elliot just aren't some old friend from elementary school. They've been with you and protected you since you were little. The bond you have with them is nothing that can be compared to some friend in school."

Rhys poked out her lower lip somewhat understanding what her mother was telling her.

"I'm not saying you can't have friends. Just be more considerate of their feelings. They all love you, you know. More than the world."

She stepped in front of Rhys and placed a kiss on her forehead and used her spoon that was recently in the pot of sauce and placed a little dab on her nose. "And I love you too. So does Pee-pa and Mee-ma."

"Now Elliot will be home soon. Don't worry." She reassured.

Rhys smiled trying to keep the same optimism.

* * *

The night was late and Rhys sat on the front porch. Elliot still wasn't home and she couldn't go to sleep without knowing that he was okay, even if he was still mad at her.

"Darling it's getting late come inside." Marlette spoke from the door.

"No…I wanna wait till Elliot gets home." Rhys said expectantly looking into the darkness that consumed the street.

"Okay dear. Just don't wait up too long."

Rhys heard the door close behind her and she leaned her head into her clasped hands feeling uncontrollable tears coming on. She hated when he was mad at her because it always hurt the most. With Noah she could always bug him into a good mood, and Reid never seemed to get upset with her. Elliot on the other hand made her feel like a child and stupid or maybe that's how she really was…maybe she did need to grow up.

She heard the crunch of footsteps and immediately stood. Gazing into the darkness a figure began to form. To her reluctant eyes she saw his shaggy blonde hair sway in the street lights. Finally, she could fully see him as he walked into the yard still wearing his uniform. When he noticed her standing on the porch he stopped a few feet away.

She looked at him worried; all these planned words and apologies she had vanished from her mind. The tears were still apparent along her red stained cheeks, her nose was stuffy, and her eyes were a bit shady.

He looked at her for a second, a still annoyed look in his eye. She stepped down from the porch and made her way over to him, the sound of her sniffling following her footsteps.

Stopping only a few inches away she looked up at him, and he instantly looked the other way.

"I'm—I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He gave a quick huff and turned to walk away but she grabbed his wrist quickly, holding on even when he tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry for not caring about your feelings!" She yelled in hopes to get him to actually listen to her. He stopped moving, a small distance now between them while she still held his wrist. Stepping closer she held him tightly, but softly placed her forehead against his arm.

"I—I know I'm not perfect. I know I annoy you, piss you off and –and say stupid stuff then take back." She sniffed and clung to his arm in an embrace. "But all that aside. You'll never find someone who loves you more than me." She clinched her eyes closed in fear that he would reject her.

A small silence fell between them with the sound of mid-night nature around them. He took a deep sigh.

"You're right…you do annoy me."

She looked up at him in surprise and noticed he was looking down at her. Turning to face her he gave a light smile.

Taking a hand, he ran his fingers through her hair pulling it from her face. Her smile lit up quickly and she pounced on him in a big hug taking him by surprise. Stumbling back he fell to the ground with her a top of him.

"Oh Elliot I love you too!" She cried, smothering him.

"Ah—I never said I love you." He grunted trying to remove her squirming body with no avail.

"Aw—yea you do."

"I don't."

"You do."  
"I said I don't!"

"Oh Elliot you're so sweet!"

* * *

"Hm. That's all you have to report." Aizen spoke with his back to Grimmjow, who merely stood with his hands in his pockets.

He was beyond aggravated over this silly mission with shit to actually report.

"Now these three men who were with her, do they pose a threat?" he questioned.

"They look like average humans to me." Grimmjow responded.

Aizen chuckled. "Don't let they're appearances fool you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave a huff, Aizen's words were going from one ear and out the other.

"Seems like we'll just have to see what she's really capable of." He grinned. The light from the ceiling left a glare on his glasses as he looked up to the holographic picture that hovered in the air. His hand rose and his fingertips treaded along the static fibers, the area that would be her lips.

"We'll meet soon, Baby Doll."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Your Strength Is Mine

I do not own Bleach, but I do own my OC! Yes, their bootay's are mine.

AN/: Just a little side note for all you readers out there, I noticed that Rhys's full name has some pronunciation confusion. I actually started this story a year ago and totally forgot how to pronounce her name. Rhys (Rice) Ishana (E-sha-na) Aoife (EE-feh) Sori (Soor-Ri) Dahl (Doll) Enjoy and Read!

Warning: M (mature content in this chapter.)

* * *

Elliot was buttoning up his shirt when he felt it. It was like a shift happened in the world, and through that shift he felt a threatening power enter then the void closed.

"The fuck?" He questioned before walking to the door and gazing out into the hall to see Reid and Noah both dressed and ready for school.

"You feel it too?" Reid questioned, both Noah and Elliot nodding.

Elliot rushed down the steps. Whatever they felt was still here, and in lingered close by.

"Hey boys heading out early?" Rory questioned as she caught a glimpse of them heading down stairs. Elliot and Noah rushed out the door without a word, but Reid stopped in his run. "We felt something." He spoke.

Rory quickly became discontent. "Is it them again?" She worried.

He shook his head slightly. "No….nothing to worry about. We're just going to scope out the area. Tell Rhys we will see her at school." Reid set off to the door with a slight wave over his shoulder.

Rory sighed. She wasn't sure if she could handle the Black Gods coming after them again. She was actually really enjoying this place.

* * *

~Moments earlier~

Grimmjow stood with his Fracción, Shawlong, Nakeem, Yylford, Di Roy, and Edrad. They awaited their orders to leave. This mission was clear to Grimmjow—be the distraction. It pissed him off that he was always sent on these dumbass missions, but at least he'd get in a good fight after so long.

"Do not kill them." Aizen spoke as he looked down to his Espada.

Grimmjow huffed.

_Fuck that. _

Grimmjow knew once he started fighting there was hardly any way that he would stop.

"Now go." Aizen ordered as a Garganta opened behind Grimmjow and his Fracción.

* * *

Rhys shuffled underneath her covers soon springing up instantly to look over to the clock seeing it read 8:20.

"Ahhh late! Late! LATE!" She jumped from her covers and rushed to put on her uniform thanking the heavens that she showered last night. She really couldn't imagine life with many more mornings like this.

Hobbling down stairs while trying to slip on her loafer she greeted her mom who sat at the kitchen table, instantly noticing that Reid wasn't sitting with her.

"Hey where's Reid?" She questioned her mother noticing that she hadn't heard or seen Noah or Elliot.

She lightly sipped her coffee. "They said something about going to check out the area. Reid said they'd meet you at school."

"And they didn't take me with them!" Rhys whined quickly going to the counter and grabbing her lunch box.

"You may want to grab an umbrella too." Her mother mentioned right when Rhys swung open the screen door and a clap of thunder heightened the sound of the hard rain.

Rhys leaned her head down—life was rough with mornings like this.

* * *

Elliot looked around as he stood with Noah and Reid on one of the roofs. Elliot swore he could still feel a presence yet he wasn't sure where to look.

"We have company." Reid indicated to Elliot who instantly looked up to a group of men.

"The fuck they wearin'?" Elliot questioned as he stared at the men who seemed too chicken shit to actually come down.

"Looks to me like Hakama's. Surely they're not from this world." Reid noted.

"Well at least they aren't shy." Noah spoke watching the men descended down.

Elliot's defenses went up once they landed on the roof too, a few feet in front of them.

The one in front wielded a crazed grin like he was excited.

"Where's your little girlfriend? Not here to protect you, eh?" The man grinned when Elliot's expression went from angry to furious.

"Who the fuck are you?" Elliot yelled.

The man laughed. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Make sure not to forget it." Instantly the men that waited behind him flashed forward, splitting between Reid and Noah. Yet the man Jaegerjaquez launched directly for Elliot.

* * *

Rhys held her umbrella tightly hating that she had to walk through the field while it rained so hard. Her loafers were completely flooded! And how could they just leave her behind this morning! Probably all ditching school together like some slackers that they were. She at least expected more from Reid!

Rhys stopped instantly when a strong power fell down on her. It nearly took the breath out of her chest. She turned her gaze up to see rips in the sky break open and giant hands grabbed onto the edges to pull themselves out. They looked like oversized monsters clawing their way out, giant bone masks covering all or half of their distorted faces. Rhys turned around in fright seeing that they were coming out all around here, trapping her in the middle.

She dropped both her lunch box and briefcase on the wet ground letting her Desert Eagle Gold 50 AE's generate on her hips. She had never seen monsters like these, sad to say even the black gods weren't as unsightly as these things. Once they were fully out of their black holes it instantly closed behind them and their big bodies shifted to lean over her. Over bearing shadows covered her small body, them being twenty times bigger than her maybe even thirty. One behind her gave a loud, ear piercing shrink before raising its hand and sending it flying towards her.

Pulling her gun from her side, she fired her first bullet.

* * *

A sense snapped in Elliot's head when he felt Rhys's strength spike. This catching him off guard leaving leeway for Grimmjow to lay a hard punch on his cheek. Elliot went flying to the ground knocking the wind from his lungs.

_Fuck he's fast. _

Grimmjow came flying down punching his fist into the concrete, luckily Elliot moved out of the way in time.

"No time to get distracted!" Grimmjow laughed launching at Elliot again.

* * *

Rhys's bullets were barely doing damage to the huge things. She was already out of breath and she only took out two, yet four more still swiped and shot these huge red things of light out of their mouths.

"Alright Armetheus." Her gold four bladed scythe quickly generated in her hand right when one of the things swiped at her. She took the chance to run up its arm, sloppily dodging hands that tried to smoosh her. Once close to its head she leaped through the air, connecting her scythe with the side of its neck and pulled it through the length of the body till she touched back down against the ground.

Its body was severed in half and soon dispersed and evaporated into black gusts. Her eyes lit up towards her scythe and smile popped on her lips.

"Yay Armetheus I'm so proud of you!" She cheered a bit oblivious to the red ball of light that formed in one of the monster's mouths.

"Look out!"

Rhys was quickly shoved and landed roughly against the wet ground with a heavy weight a top of her. The connection of the monster's blast made the ground shake below her.

Her head hurt severely, squinting to open her eyes to see the weight that nearly suffocated her. She gazed upon a shaggy brown headed man who was also beginning to recover from the fall. Once he corrected his glasses he looked at Rhys then smiled. She blushed and turned her head.

Distracted by the moment neither of them noticed another blast forming in the monster's mouth.

"Cover your eyes!" The man demanded. The man held his hand out towards the tall things and a bright light formed in his hand. Rhys turned her head the opposite way covering her face with her arm.

She heard a loud explosion and then a rush of air that blew against her. Even behind her closed eyes she could still see the light of the brilliant explosion. After a few seconds she hesitantly unshielded her eyes.

She looked up to the man who merely smiled down to her, and then she looked over to see that the remaining monsters were gone. The rain ceased and the clouds opened up, the sun shined right into her eyes.

Turning her gaze back up to the man she slightly smiled. "Th—thank you."

He returned her smile and then raised himself from her, extending out his hand to help her up.

"You're welcome." He spoke happily.

Taking a second to look over his attire, she noticed he had smooth short brown hair and simple kind eyes that were framed by his black glasses. He wore a white robe underneath a black Shihakushō with a white sash around his waist.

"My sincere apologies." He began. Rhys's eyes snapped back up to his a little caught up in inspecting him.

"Those things that attacked you are from my world. They don't manage to slip out but there was a breach in our security system."

She looked at him curiously. "You're world. You mean you're from a different planet?"

Her gleefulness made him smile. "More so a different realm."

Her eyes lit up. It was exciting to finally meet someone who was different—like she was.

"Pardon my manners, Sōsuke Aizen." He extended his hand.

Rhys was a bit embarrassed.

"Um.. Rhys Dahl, nice to meet you." She mumbled nervously placing her hands in his.

He smiled. "The pleasure is mine." Raising her hand to his lips he lightly kissed it.

Embarrassed she pulled away and looked down to her feet and noticed that Armetheus still lying on the ground. She swiped her hand over it and it dispersed into smoke that faded the same with her guns that still rested on her hips.

"You have very interesting powers." Aizen commented getting her attention.

"Thank you…Sos…oh um…may I call you Sōsuke?" She questioned curiously.

"Of course." He smiled. "A power like yours would be tremendously helpful in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?"

"It's the realm I live in—more so banished to." He noticed the interest in her eyes and he kept going. "Originally I was a Captain for the Soul Society but they were so corrupt and I refused to go along with their heinous missions, so I was banished."

She gasped lightly, "That's awful."

He nodded. "I wasn't the only one, so many others and myself live there, but those things you saw are the only flaw."

She frowned. "Well I'd really like to help you, but…"

"You have no obligations to me. I'm sure you still have much training to do being so young."

She remembered how sloppy her fighting was when killing those things earlier.

"I can train you." He added.

She looked at him a bit excited. "Really!? Finding a place to train here was beginning to seem impossible."

"I'd be more than happy to do that for you….but."

"But what?" She asked.

"Well many humans who live here in the human world also fight for the soul society, so if I do this for you, you mustn't tell anyone."

She nodded quickly with great anticipation.

He smiled down to her eager blue eyes.

"I know it may be asking a lot, but if you too could refrain from telling anyone close to you as well."

She was shocked. _Even the guys…_

"It is merely for the sake of my name not being passed."

Finally she understood and shook her head yes. "I promise."

He smiled once more at her. "How about we train tonight?"

She seemed to think it over, wondering if she could manage a quiet sneak out.

"If it's not a convenience for you."

She looked down a bit unsure not realizing that he was wanting to train her so soon.

"I figure during the night would be a better time than any."

Considering that she did have school during the days night time would be the best, that way no one would ask her where she was going.

"Tonight's fine." She chirped.

Suddenly she felt a quick change in Elliot's strength; now that she focused more on them Reid and Noah's strength was greatly accelerated.

"I have to go!" She exclaimed quickly running to grab her forgotten lunch box and briefcase. Pacing back up to him she politely bowed.

"I greatly appreciate your help Sōsuke." He returned the bow and she ran off, quickly waving and yelling, "See you tonight!"

His grin widened.

* * *

Elliot was sent rolling against the pavement violently, his body barely holding anymore strength as he tried to recover from the kick to the face. Grimmjow stepped up to his limp body and laughed.

"Too bad. I really wanted to finish you off." He snickered.

Elliot spit out the excess blood that formed in the back of his throat and groaned. "Fuck you."

Grimmjow raised a foot and pressed Elliot's body back down to the ground. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You got that?"

Taking his foot from Elliot's body none too lightly he looked up to his Fracción, "Time to go!"

His men instantly stopped their assault on Reid and Noah and flashed down to Grimmjow where a Garganta quickly opened.

"Hey!" Noah yelled from where he was left standing on the roof.

Grimmjow and his Fracción stood within the Garganta as it slowly closed.

Elliot barely held on to consciousness while he starred at Jaegerjaquez who still held his crazed grin.

The void closed and Elliot could hear the faint calling of his name. Noah's and Reid's feet landed in front of him and they hurriedly lifted him up.

"Oh my gosh what happened!?" Rhys yelled running up to them; Elliot's arms were slung over Reid and Noah's shoulder.

"Honestly not sure what they were, but Elliot got the worst of them." Reid said moving forward.

Elliot's head was draped low and his blonde hair was dirty and muffled.

"What about you guys are you okay?" She questioned nervously pacing in front of them.

"We're good. The guys we had were chumps." Noah spoke having trouble supporting Elliot's limp body.

"Could he not generate his armor or anything?" Rhys asked.

"You support his power Rhys. What were you doing?" Reid questioned and it made her flustered.

"I—I ran into one of those guys too on my way to school." She lied nervously.

Reid shook his head frustrated. "We shouldn't have left you."

Rhys frowned. She hated lying to them, but maybe this is the opportunity that would change everything. If she got stronger then she could support her strength and Elliot's.

They finally made it home and busted through the front door, startling Marlette and Keatin who sat on the couch.

"Oh my what happened?" Marlette panicked.

Reid and Noah just tried to ease past and at least get Elliot up stairs.

"WooHooHoo finally someone managed to take him down eh? Too bad it wasn't me!" Keatin yelled hooting behind them.

Rhys walked behind them with her head low as Marlette grabbed her hand softly.

"Rhys tell me what happened."

Rhys was startled by her assertiveness. "Um—they ran into some guys and—well." She looked over and watched them lug Elliot up the stairs all the while her Pee-pa hooted and cheered.

"Black Gods?" Marlette questioned quickly. Rhys lightly shook her head no.

Marlette released her hand and watched as Rhys set off to the stairs as well.

"You see that Marlette! They finally took him down!" Keatin praised to his wife.

Marlette quickly raised her hand and slapped him on the head. "Keatin can't you see that if he's hurting Rhys is too!"

* * *

They laid Elliot down as soft as possible yet he still groaned in pain.

"Do you want us to help with anything?" Reid asked Rhys as she lightly sat on the bed.

Shaking her head no, she gazed over at Elliot beaten up body.

She heard the door click closed with their leaving and she lightly kicked off her shoes and moved over on the bed to lie beside him. Lightly, she ran her hand along the side of his face, rarely having the chance to touch him so sweetly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to his still body. Rising up she leaned over him and pressed her soft lips to his. A warm sensation began to flow from her skin and pass to him. Healing him this way wasn't efficient but it was enough for him to recover a bit and wake up. She held her eyes closed waiting patiently for him for move.

Feeling him shuffle she parted her lips from his just to have them forced back down. Elliot's hands were tousled in her hair and his mouth urgently moved against hers. Relaxing her body she laid her weight on him and he grunted in pain. She rose up quickly in fright and eased away.

"I'm sorry." She apologized shifting on the bed nervously.

He reached a hand up to unbutton his shirt but he quickly stopped when the pain became too much.

"I'll do it." She spoke scooting over to him and slowly undoing his shirt. He plopped his head back against the pillow.

"Fucking asshole." Elliot groaned.

Rhys finished unbuttoning his shirt and lightly pulled it open, exposing his bruised chest. She frowned.

Her fingers softly grazed his discolored skin. "I should have been there to help." She looked up to his upset eyes. "But soon it will be better. Promise." She chirped.

He threw her a smug frown and looked the other way.

He obviously didn't believe her, but she really wanted to get stronger then he'd be stronger too. She leaned over and tried to lift him to fully remove his shirt. He groaned softly, taking shallow breaths till she gently laid him back down; and she tossed his shirt onto the floor.

She hovered her lips over his and softly whispered. "We'll get stronger together." Kissing him softly, the warm sensation began to produce. At first he barely kissed back, but when it pained him less to move he ran his fingers through her hair and slightly leaned up to her lips.

He forcefully grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg over so that she would straddle him. Purposely grinding against her to make her moan, but she held it in and only gave a small mewl.

He quickly grasped her hips; apply great pressure which made her whine against lips. He pulled back just a bit giving a growl.

"Don't you dare do that. Don't you fucking do it." He demanded, grinding up against her once more this time more forcefully while his grip on her hips became tighter.

Her hands quickly gripped his shoulders and she gave a small cry of pleasure while leaning her head back. His lips latched on to her neck and he hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her peach colored bra and black tattoo that covered most of her back.

His fingers lightly trimmed over the branch like design that extended the limbs across her skin and all the way up to her neck. The more his body caressed hers intimately the more her tattoo produced a warm sensation, and his strength began to return.

His hands trailed back down to her bra strap and he steadily unclasped the hooks. She pulled back so that he could remove the piece of fabric from her soft skin. She inwardly cringed wanting with all her might to cover herself from his desiring eyes. Yet she didn't, she let him look at her while she held her head down shielding her eyes from his in embarrassment. Even though Elliot had seen her naked many times it still made her nervous.

He quickly rolled her over with his legs in between hers. Resting his forehead on hers, Rhys could tell that he was already getting a high from their contact.

"She we stop?" She questioned nervously.

He took a deep steady breath and extended his hand down between her legs and pressed against her clit through her underwear.

She gave a soft moan and looked up to his eyes that were gazing down to her.

"Why not enjoy it?" He spoke softly.

When Rhys was of age and she first started feeding Elliot with a form of intimacy it was never passionate more so embarrassing. If she was on her home planet passionate feeding was unheard of. It was merely about power and receiving it. Yet with being on earth for so long that aspect was lost between them. Elliot enjoyed the power yet seemed more so to enjoy the pleasure and giving it. It was the only aspect of human nature that he was willing to accept.

He trailed kisses from her forehead, along her cheek, and all the way down to her chest. Taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth he slowly ran his tongue on and around it wetting it to his liking. Her chest arched up to his mouth as she open mouthedly watched his lengthy blonde hair tickle her skin.

She often questioned whether what she was doing was wrong. A Dahl was not meant to have these sort of feelings with her Serantés, especially with her main, Elliot. Yet she couldn't deny her emotions.

He gave a husky groan when he eased his hand past her underwear and pressed a finger into her feeling how wet she already was. Gripping his hair lightly she moaned as his finger moved in and out of her.

He pulled his now wet hand from her underwear and lifted his head to look up at her.

"Ride me." He spoke looking at her expectantly.

She blushed in surprise once he started to remove her underwear then his pants and boxers and turned over to lie on his back. Her thighs instantly clinched together feeling the dirtiness of his words making her feel insanely wet and horny.

She sat up a bit expectant and lightly pulled on her skirt to take it off.

"Leave it on." He demanded. She nodded and looked over his naked body. His skin was completely normal, not a blemish in sight, and his muscles were more defined as he lay there anticipating her. She glanced down to his erect member seeing how big it was and it made her nervous. Even though they had done this many times she always questioned if it would fit, but she knew it would.

Seeing her hesitation, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on him, her wet heat sitting on his abdomen. She felt his body shudder when their skin connected. Slowly, she eased her body further down his till she felt his member press against the back of her skirt. When she rose, his hand extended down to grasp his dick so she could ease down on it. Pulling her skirt up a bit so she could cover both of them, she positioned herself over him. Droplets of her seeping sex trailing down to his waiting dick. The sensation was driving him mad, he hated how hesitant and slow she was, but honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

She eased her way down on him, his tip making way into her. She placed her hands on his chest for support as the feeling of pleasure was already consuming her right mind. He moved his hand away and placed it on her hip to help push her down enjoying the feel of being inside of her. Once she fully took his member and sat on him, she had to take a moment to settle the shudders that run up her spine. He groaned and placed both hands on her hips to get her started moving on it. Rising her up a bit he pushed his hips up to meet her. She gave a quick moan with her eyes closed and her hands pressed harder down on his chest.

He continued this motion till she could sustain the speed on her own and he settled his hips back to the bed. He wanted so bad to lean his head back and enjoy the feeling she was giving him, but instead he watched her blissful face and body enjoy the ride.

Her walls were so tight around his member he could hardly sustain the moans that beckoned to come from his mouth. So mesmerized by the way her breasts swayed up and down he couldn't help but grip her hips harder making her cry out.

He loved the sounds she made when he fucked her. They were pretty much music to his ears, the only music he'd be willing to listen to day in and day out. Her back arched deeply and her nails began to dig into his skin yet left no scars or proof of penetration. Her head was swimming with pleasure and she could barely support her arms anymore as a pressure built immensely in her lower stomach making her abs contract as the feeling only became greater.

Elliot was surely running a high with this contact and he was loving every second of it. He felt her walls tense up around his dick and her body stiffen then slowly shuddered on top of him. Her movements stopped but he began moving her again with his hands as she rode out her orgasm. Her butt would smack against his thighs while he tried to increase the pace feeling his orgasm at the brink as well. The after sensation was great while he moved her onto him. Her bottom lip fell into the mercy of her teeth while she bit on it roughly, soft moans escaping her barely open mouth.

Elliot tossed his head back feeling his release and continued to move her on him till his orgasm faded. His thrusts into her slowed till finally he stopped his movements and they both sat motionless needing a moment to recover.

Her head was draped down while her arms shook against his chest. His hand rose to rub her shaking arm and she lifted her head to smile down to him. He couldn't help but return it. When they connected like this it was hard trying to keep the passionate side of him from coming out.

She rose off him and plopped down beside him feeling a good sense of relief and rejuvenation the same for Elliot. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor leaving his back to her.

She frowned remembering how he always did this to avoid cuddling.

"Shower—wanna come?" He questioned without looking at her yet his tone wasn't angry more so nonchalantly.

Rhys hopped up quick. "Round Two!" She chirped.

* * *

It was late and Rhys wasn't sure what time she should head out. In all honesty she was actually really nervous. She kept worrying about what she should wear, what to expect, whether or not to pack a lunch! She was a so unsure!

Figuring that some shorts and a tee shirt and sneakers would be great training attire she eased to her window and quietly slid it open. She peaked her head out down to the ground below and stuck a leg out. Once she sat on the window sill she looked back to her darkened room and prayed that no one needed her randomly in the night. Taking a quick breath she thought over the reason why she was doing this—To Get Stronger.

She hopped out the window landing softly and looked around the street light lit neighborhood. Walking from the house as quietly as she could, she made sure she was in far enough distance before setting off in a run.

Finally she was in the field, and the street lights did little to brighten the pitch black field. But even with the minimal lighting she didn't see Sōsuke.

_Did he leave already? I came too late!_

She frowned and turned around just to be surprised by Sōsuke who was standing behind her.

Her heart nearly thumped out of her chest as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to frighten you." Sōsuke apologized quickly and gave a sweet smile.

"I thought you left." She spoke nervously.

He gave a light laugh. "I would never."

A Garganta opened behind him and he smiled more to her. "Shall we?" He questioned.

She looked at the darkened hole unsure. "Here." He spoke extending out his hand to her.

Lightly taking it, she followed him into the opening just to be consumed by darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
